


Forever In My Arms

by indigonightsky



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Pet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigonightsky/pseuds/indigonightsky
Summary: Iason knew that Riki would be his from the moment he laid his hands upon him. Riki will always be in Iason's strong embrace - even in death. One Shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is a before and now of their relationship. Enjoy and please leave a comment so I know if I need to improve anything or remain the same. Please :3

"Come, pet," Iason commanded softly, patting his lap with a calm touch of his gloved hands.

Riki grumbled mildly, the sound masked by the clinking of his chains, and reluctantly maneuvered his body to the Blondie, unwilling to endure the wrath of his Master again so soon. He was not fond of the device pulled from the locked cabinet - not in the least. Riki had always wondered what was in that specific cabinet next to the one that contained the chains which were weighing down his body, but now that he had discovered it's hidden secrets he was not keen on having that door opened again soon. "What do you want?" he demanded, his voice bordering a whine.

"Sit on my lap."

The mongrel blinked, a mixture of shock and confusion flowing through his body. Iason had never asked him to sit on his lap. The Blondie had shown him affection, but had refrained from being overly intimate. Perhaps he was just trying to make up for hurting him after the broken vase incident?

Iason's eyes glimmered with amusement. "Obey me, pet," he commanded, his voice teasingly stern. "Or shall I pull out the paddle and let you have a taste of that to accompany your healing wounds from the whip?"

Riki's heart was gripped with fear and he shook his head, then climbed up onto the Blondie's lap with his aid. He positioned himself so that his nude body was across the man's clothed lap, the entire action was accompanied by the jingling of his chains that were manacling his limbs together. "Why?" he inquired softly.

"It pleases me," the Master simply answered, stroking Riki's hair between his gloved fingers and noting how the youth flinched before regaining himself. "Do not be afraid," he whispered in a soothing tone, his cool breath in the mongrel's ears causing goose bumps and arousal. "You are no longer being punished for your transgression."

Riki shivered as the gloved hand snaked around him and found its way to his nipple, and strong digits proceeded in pinching, pulling and massaging the bud in such pleasuring ways it amazed him. He had never felt this good with Guy, heck, he had never enjoyed being touched very much. Guy was the only one who could get away with touching him more intimately, but it had never felt like this. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, forcing back a moan that was ready to escape his quivering lips.

His eyes flew open when the other gloved hand found his growing erection, a surprised cry breaking free of his conscious restrain. "W-what?" he mumbled, looking to the blonde with concern, then averted his gaze in shame.

Iason smiled calmly, tracing his finger along the girth and observing up close as his mongrel fought to keep himself contained. "Are you embarrassed by this?" he questioned, removing his digit and flicking the now proud erection.

"Don't," Riki whispered, jerking from the stimulation.

"There is no need to be ashamed, pet," Iason reminded yet again. He had had Riki masturbate for him several times, but each time Riki appeared to be ashamed of his arousal - it was truly foolish. He probed at the head's slit with his pointer finger before removing it, causing Riki to gasp. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, the smooth fabric of his gloves creating a unique stimulation as it moved up and down, the material becoming increasingly sullied with the clear liquid oozing profusely from the head's opening. "Watch closely."

The hand that was teasing his nipple grasped gently onto Riki's chin, forcing the obsidian eyes to gaze upon his shameful erection. Although Iason had said it was not shameful, it was to Riki. The fact that this man, who nabbed him from Midas and coerced him into a slave's position aroused him was beyond shameful. It ate away at him every time he developed a physical sign of his attraction to the blonde. He spent nights hating himself because the moment he saw those azure eyes, that glorious build, the long feminine like hair, or merely breathed in the intoxicating scent of Iason Mink, he was lost within it and began craving more.

Riki tried to free his chin, his teeth gritted as he looked on at the sight - it looked so hideous to him. He never enjoyed looking at himself, but it was so much more arousing in a dirty way when he did. "No," he whispered, his voice barely breaking past his panting breaths.

"Yes, pet," Iason denied, continuing his languid, agonizing movements that had Riki's hips quivering on his lap. He leaned his face close to Riki's, trailing his tongue behind the left ear and down his neck, pleased when Riki finally lost his grip upon the barrier of keeping quiet and released a moan. "You are so beautiful."

The mongrel let out a cry as his chin was released and his nipple was abruptly subjected to skillful ministrations. "Oh fuck, oh...!" Riki gasped, his hips jerking as Iason suddenly sped up his hand movements while squeezing hard. His chained hands clinked as he found the chair arm for support, his nails of one hand digging into the rough fabric that scratched his back while his other hand dug into the clothing covering Iason's chest as they latched onto him. "W...wait...!"

"Cum for me, pet," Iason commanded, pumping his hand even faster, his eyes never leaving his mongrel's face. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen, such captivating expressions and cries! He felt Riki's erection twitch hard, before breaking off into pulsations and spilling a white liquid in a wide arch that went on his clothing and painted the tanned body erotically as a loud cry escaped his pet's convulsing lips.

Riki went limp, his head resting against the arm of the chair as his chest heaved. His eyes slowly fluttered open, his body relaxed despite the feeling of skin touching his chest. With lazy eyes, he watched in silence as the blonde traced his fingers along his skin, bringing some of his semen up and to the perfect, pink lips which tasted the liquid. "We...irdo..." he murmured.

Iason licked his lips after tasting the product of his rare find, surprised that it did not have the flavor he envisioned it to. He lowered his gaze to Riki, allowing the comment to slide and gently caressed Riki's face with the back of his right hand. He dragged his knuckles from Riki's right cheek all the way to his chest in a smooth, elegant motion that left the tanned skin tingling. Iason was all too aware of his own arousal that was practically piercing through the fabric of his slacks because of the stunning performance he had participated in. He wanted to take care of his own needs, but at the same time he was loathe to have this relaxed Riki leave his arms so soon, so he willed it away to ensure the moment could continue.

"Mm," Riki mumbled, blinking slowly in confusion as he felt Iason adjust his hold on him. He found himself being cradled close to the Blondie, while gentle bare hands caressed him in a soothing manner that had his body's tension and fear of the Master dissipating fast.

"Just let me hold you for awhile," Iason whispered, guiding Riki's head to his right side in a way that would not be uncomfortable for the relaxed pet.

Riki's eyes began to slowly glide shut and after a few peaceful moments he was asleep. He felt warm, safe and, not that he would ever say, loved. His heart was stubbornly accepting this man, forgiving everything hurtful during these tender moments between them. There was no denying the feelings that he had for Iason, no matter what he would endure, his heart would always find a way back to this man.

Iason gently stroked Riki's face, admiring the peaceful and even child-like expression upon his pet's face. He paused as the mongrel leaned into his touch in his sleep, a smile slipped onto the Blondie's face as he saw Riki's true feelings surface in his unconsciousness. With careful movements, Iason secured him in his grasp and rose, planting a kiss upon the warm nape. "Sleep easy, my sweet pet. I've got you and I promise to never let you go," he whispered, smiling as Riki murmured something in his sleep as he was carried to the bedroom to retire for the evening. 

—

Riki settled by Iason's legs, or what was left of them. "I thought you might be bored," he announced, trying to conceal the turmoil in his heart. "I thought you could use some company, but if I annoy you just tell me to be quiet." He moved uncertainly. "It's not my style to flirt, but at least I can curl up by your feet."

Iason, who was still processing the fact that Riki had returned to his side, tilted his head up to the heavens for a brief second with his eyes closed then brought it back down. "Thank you, Riki," he softly replied.

The mongrel cast a glance up at Iason, then moved closer as the Blondie opened his arms for him to slide into. He always seemed to fit into Iason's arms as if they were created to hold him - in some twisted design of fate. Riki quickly shot a glance back, ensuring his position was not hurting the Blondie in anyway, before bringing his hand up after touching something wet and realized it was Iason's blood.

Iason calmly reached out, gently wiping off the hand, then entwining their fingers together as his thumb caressed the tanned knuckles before his arm returned to the protective, gentle embrace around his beloved. He then noticed that Riki was pulling something from his pocket and then saw the familiar sight of a cigarette between the tanned lips.

"Do you want one?" Riki asked, his voice just audible as an explosion and the crackling of fire threatened to drown him out.

"Could do," Iason returned, accepting the cigarette. "Not bad to have a last smoke with you." He then tilted his head to receive Riki's lit end which gently tapped against his and became lit as well, before he took a deep inhale, allowing the toxins to enter. This is our last kiss, his mind sadly realized.

Riki rested his head against Iason's chest, blowing smoke forward and watching as it was quickly absorbed into the thicker clouds in the air above them. After awhile he noticed that his body began to feel lethargic, so he tossed away his cigarette, allowing himself to bring his hands up to Iason's arms that were now both around him and give a gentle squeeze. He tilted his head up, tears glistening in his dark eyes as they unclearly met Iason's face and he stared up at him with nothing but content acceptance, forgiveness and finally love.

Iason felt his chest tighten painfully as he reached out with his hands and gently wiped away Riki's tears, watching as the mongrel leaned into his touch and closed his eyes. He felt Riki's body go limp in his arms, and he nuzzled into his beloved's nape after planting a final kiss upon the peaceful mongrel's tear stained cheek. "May you sleep easy forever in my arms, my love."


End file.
